


I Was Your Man

by Zarius



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, SummerSlam 2019, WWE SummerSlam, WWE Universal Championship, brock lesnar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Fresh off slaying the beast for a second time, Seth congratulates Becky on supplying strategy, but receives a phone call from someone eager to supply a familiar sense of justice (tag for WWE Summerslam 2019)





	I Was Your Man

The pyro had went off in Toronto , signalling the end of another night of magic for the stars of World Wrestling Entertainment, and for Seth Rollins, it signalled the climax to a historical and significant evening for him.

He had again slain the beast Brock Lesnar, twice in the same year, to reclaim the Universal title, this match had been more punishing than the prior one they had at Wrestlemania, but Seth didn't mind, for this bout had been his proving ground. He had firmly demonstrated to those who had doubted him that he was no fluke champion and that no matter how much was thrown at him, he would perceiver.

Awaiting him backstage was his significant other, now the new hero of Canada, Becky Lynch, triumphant in her own gripping match with Natalya Neither. She threw her arms around him as he stepped through the curtain to Gorilla position, smothering his forehead and lips with generous and gentle kisses.

"See what happens when the man has a plan?" Becky said.

"Your advise paid off big time Becks, I can't imagine how that'd have gone without you putting your mind at work" said Seth.

"Phone call for you Seth" announced a staff member, handing Seth a cell phone

"Just give me one minute Becks, I gotta take this" he said.

"I'd hate for you to keep a man waiting" said Becky.

Seth strolled off to a private corner of the arena and took the call.

"Hey, sound match out there" came a gruff, familiar voice that triggered conflicting emotions within Seth.

"Yeah, well, its two victories more than you'll ever have against Brock Dean" said Seth.

"It's Mox, Dean was what the million dollar man bought and paid for, that's what all those people chanting your name bought, it's cheap change for me and I ain't ever cashing my chips here with it" said Mox.

"Come on man, don't you ever want to remind yourself of the good times? You met Renee when promoted as Dean"

"Don't bring her into this, Renee knows the real me, and we ain't concerned about the food on our table"

Seth realized what this was all about.

"Listen, what I say in interviews is what gets me fresh opportunities like the here and now, I'm loyal to this company, you want to go to an untested promotion that everyone proclaims will be the lethal bullet in our backs, that's your dollar to risk, but so long as you're taking aim at me, I'm gonna shoot right back"

"Why can't you ride the roads like Roman does man? He got interviewed a week or so ago, got asked about where he stood with me and he said it was all good. He even defended the company taking advantage of his leukaemia, you think something like that isn't biting him?"

"Roman leads by example, but the champion always has to have the chip on their shoulder, it's just what it takes to be the man around here"

"Yeah, and that's why your man was jerking the curtain tonight wasn't she?"

"You condescending piece of..." Seth began, but he was quickly cut off by Mox.

"No, no Seth don't even try to raise your voice to me. There was a time where I was your man, a proper one, we had the plan, we took care of each other, we declared everyone around us would taste justice, now you're willing to burn those roads we ran across as you move forward? Fine, forget who you are Seth, but Roman doesn't, and I won't, I'll bring my brand of justice, all you'll just bring to the table is the brand. Good little puppy, slay as many beasts as you want, but you'll never howl quite like a hound again so long as you're McMahon's best friend"

The phone line went dead; Seth threw the phone across the room.

Becky noticed him looking gaunt and distant.

"Bad news?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just a declaration of war, nothing we can't handle" he said.

Arm in arm, they walked back to the teeming mass of superstars congratulating themselves over a hard fought evening.


End file.
